


I'll Watch Your Back

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Seven H/C Bingo Card [17]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Chris and Wyatt are always watching each other's back, at least until they can't any more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for H/C Bingo Round 7.

It starts out as a typical fight. Three angry demons trying to steal Wyatt's powers, and Chris really thinks they should be over that by now. Wyatt's seventeen; if they didn't manage to get his powers as an infant, why should they be able to get them now? But it's normally just a matter of posturing and throwing around a few sparks and then things are over easily enough.

Today doesn't go that nicely.

Years of watching Wyatt's back and knowing that his brother doesn't always protect himself the way he should have left Chris even more alert than his brother, and it's that attention to detail that lets him catch sight of the fourth demon creeping around Wyatt's left flank out of the corner of his eye. The demon's already got one arm raised, hand already lit with a sparking ball of energy and ready for an attack when Chris notices her. It doesn't leave Chris enough time to shout a warning to his brother, only to grab him by the triceps and drag him out of the way of the attack.

The energy collides with Chris in the dead center of his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Three more bursts of energy come in quick succession, knocking Chris to his knees. He's not sure if this was the plan or if the other demons haven't realized that they're attacking him instead of Wyatt. Chris manages to reach up long enough to gesture blindly at one of the demons, and from the dull, satisfying thunk he hears a moment later, he must have managed to fling him across the cavern. It also, however, seems to have angered one of the other demons, because a second later he himself is being lifted bodily and thrown across the room. He has just enough presence of mind to hear the way Wyatt screams his name and know that the demons are decidedly screwed before he hits the wall and blacks out.

\----

Wyatt has long since learned how to channel his anger. He knows its danger and its power, and he always does his best to respect that. But it is precisely because of that danger and power that he also knows how to harness it.

He gets to his feet, feeling the energy already crackling in his hands. "Don't they tell you anything down under?" he asks, infusing as much power into his voice as he can. "You hurt Chris on my watch," --a snap of his fingers and that's one demon down-- "you get burned."

It takes a bit more to take out the remaining three demons; the surprise factor that had helped with the first one, and that's gone at this point. Still, the next two go down with a few well-placed energy balls, but Wyatt takes no time to gloat. He slips his favorite athamé from his belt and approaches the last demon where he's collapsed on the floor where Chris had thrown him.

"Be grateful this isn't worse," Wyatt says, voice low and damning as he swipes the athamé across the demon's throat. He disappears in a familiar puff of smoke, but Wyatt doesn't wait to make sure. He just gets to his feet and rushes over to Chris. It takes a herculean effort not to try and shake Chris awake when he reaches his brother's side, instead just resting a hand on his shoulder. "Chris? You okay?" Chris doesn't respond at first, and that nearly does make Wyatt consider jostling him, but he refrains. "Chris? Come on, wake up." Wyatt pushes a pulse of magic into his brother's system, and Chris groans, rolling away from Wyatt and throwing up. "Shit, Chris, what's wrong?"

"Nauseated," Chris says dully, rolling back toward Wyatt and struggling up to all fours. "Must've gotten a concussion."

Wyatt swears again. "Can you orb?"

Chris laughs dully. "Not sure, honestly. Just get us close; I can walk if I need to. I just need to get to Aunt Paige as soon as possible." Wyatt bites his lip, still unsure. "I swear, Wyatt, I'll be fine. Just get me home and call Aunt Paige."

Wyatt sets his jaw. Chris has always known his limits better than any of them, and Wyatt owes him this much. "Alright. Hang on."

\----

Piper and Leo aren't there when they get home, which Chris can tell is just serving to make Wyatt even angrier than he'd been when he'd first roused Chris. "We disappeared in the middle of class at Magic School; you know they would have told Dad at least," Wyatt says sharply.

Chris winces. "Easy on the volume, Wy," he says. His head is still ringing from hitting the wall, and he's pretty sure he bruised a few ribs. "Go ahead and call Aunt Paige, though; I could really use the healing."

Wyatt shakes his head. "Let's get you upstairs to rest first, then I'll call her."

"Up to you, Wyatt."

Wyatt leads Chris upstairs and settles him down on his bed, brushing the hair from his forehead. "I'll be right back."

Chris nods, wincing at the way the motion jars his head. He settles back in bed, one hand pressed gently over eyes that feel suddenly sensitive to light.

Wyatt comes thundering back in a moment later. "Aunt Paige isn't answering," he says, voice harsh and angry. "It's like she doesn't _get_ that--"

"Can you keep it down, Wy?" Chris asks dully. "I really do think I have a concussion."

"Shit, yeah, okay. Do you want me to call Aunt Paige again?"

"Nah. If she's with a charge, that's more important. I'll be fine."

"More imp-- You're her _nephew_ , Chris! How could anything be more important than that?"

"Wyatt," Chris says firmly. "I'll be fine. People recover from concussions without magic all the time. Now go grab me my physics textbook, sit down, and stop making so much noise."

\----

Apparently letting Chris call the shots and wait to get Aunt Paige home hadn't been the right call.

"I'm so sorry, Chris," she says, and she really does look apologetic. "If I'd known it was a concussion I'd have come straight home. I can't do much for your brain once the trauma really sets in. It's too delicate."

"So you're saying, what?" Wyatt asks, feeling the anger simmering under his skin. "That he has to heal normally."

"Volume, Wyatt," Chris says automatically. "Thanks for coming by anyway, Aunt Paige."

Paige looks up at Piper and and Leo, worry in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Piper. If I'd known--"

"It's not your fault, Paige," Piper says. "We haven't exactly taught the boys to look out for their bodies the way I wish we had." Paige gets to her feet and the two of them hug briefly before Piper leads her downstairs.

Leo turns back to the boys. "Alright. So, plenty of rest for you then, Chris. No demons until Aunt Paige clears you." Chris nods. "Wyatt--"

"I'll keep an eye on him, Dad, don't worry."

Leo nods. "Good." He crosses the room quickly, pressing a kiss to the center of Chris' forehead. "I love you," he says softly. "Both of you," he adds, with a meaningful look at Wyatt. Chris nods, but Wyatt doesn't respond, crossing his arms and glaring out the window instead. Leo sighs and walks out the door, leaving the two of them alone.

For a moment, neither of them says anything. Then Chris sighs, sounding way too much like their dad for Wyatt's comfort. "Get over here you big lug," Chris says softly. Wyatt goes easily, sitting down on the bed beside Chris but not looking at him. "You know I'm gonna be a pain in the ass for the next few weeks, right?"

That gets Wyatt's attention. He snaps his head around to stare at Chris. "What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you're gonna be looking after me--"

"You saved my ass out there, Chris," Wyatt counters, not even realizing he's talking over Chris until he's done it. "It would have been the other way around if you weren't as on top of things as you are."

"Well, I have to be," Chris says, smiling as he punches Wyatt lightly on the arm. "With you as my big brother, I can't afford not to be looking around ever corner."

Wyatt bites his lip. "I'm--"

"Don't you dare apologize, Wyatt," Chris cuts him off. "I don't mind. And I know you'd do the same for me."

Wyatt nods slowly. "Alright. If you're sure."

"I am."

Wyatt nods. "Good. Then why don't you get some rest, and I'll come check on you in an hour or two."

"Alright," Chris says with a smile, lying back on the bed. "But do me a favor before you go?"

"Sure thing."

"Shut the blinds? The light's giving me a headache."

Wyatt doesn't answer, just goes to the window and pulls the blinds shut. "That better?"

"Much. Thanks."

"Whatever you need, Chris."

\----

It's weeks of headaches and pain and nausea, but Wyatt is as good as his word and does just about everything Chris asks him, aside from one day when the headaches aren't too bad when Wyatt refuses to take Melinda with him to handle a demon infestation.

"Wyatt, you really can't--"

"Go by myself? Yes I can, and besides, Melinda isn't old enough to come slaying."

"You can't even remember the first demon you slayed, and you're pulling the age card?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Chris sighs. "Alright, then. Just be careful."

"I will," Wyatt assures him. "Besides," he says, "what kind of twice-blessed child am I if I can't even watch my own back once in a while?"

Chris frowns. "Wyatt, you know I'd do anything to keep you safe."

"I know. But some day we're going to have our own lives, and then I'm going to have to learn how to take care of myself."

Chris swallows. "I'll always be just a call away."

Wyatt crosses the room, standing in front of Chris and frowning down at him. "I know. And I don't ever want to be more than a call away from you either. We protect each other, that's what siblings do. But that doesn't mean we'll always be able to have each other's backs. Case in point," he adds, gesturing to the space between them.

Chris flinches. "You know if I could--"

"I know, but this is exactly the kind of thing I need to learn how to deal with. I don't love you any less and I know you don't love me any less. But you need to stay safe, and that's more important than you having my back one night out of my life.

Chris nods slowly. "Okay. I get it. But stay safe."

"I will," Wyatt says with a grin. "I've got a needy brother to look after when I get home."

Wyatt dodges the pillow Chris throws at him, laughing as he darts out the door. Chris can only smile, reaching for his physics textbook and getting back to work. He needs to get as much done as he can while the headaches aren't bearing down on him, if only so that he can harass Wyatt when he gets home. Any reprieve is a welcome one, and Chris will take this one gladly.

Besides, he's got an equally as needy brother he needs to look after as soon as he gets well.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
